Family Above All
by victoriamalfoytw
Summary: Kol and Klaus, a brotherly one shot with some Kennett. Based on a Tumblr request where the Gilberts and Salvatores team up and torture Kol, leaving Klaus to look after him on his death bed. Will Bonnie, the resident witch be able to save the day?


**I got a request on Tumblr to write something like this so here's the request: ****_Could you possibly write an au fic where instead of killing him, the Gilberts (or Salvatores, whichever works) were actually torturing kol (maybe it was part of a spell), and Klaus is taking care of him while he's on deaths door? I can't find anyone to write this for me and your other Kol fic was just fantastic._**

**So this is what I came up with - I tried!**

The Salvatore Boarding House was silent; there were no remaining living occupants – _only vampires. _And what a mess they had gotten themselves into. The mysterious Professor, Atticus Shane, was pushing Bonnie to use Expression, a dark form of magic. He wanted to raise Silas and the Salvatores and Gilberts had no issue – they wanted the cure and would stop at nothing to get it. The Original's however, Kol in particular, did not want Silas raised and they wanted the cure for vampirism destroyed. Kol Mikaelson was proving to be a bit of an issue, and his brother Klaus had not dealt with him as he had promised.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked a pale Elena, who looked at him briefly then nodded before looking away.

"We _need_ to Stefan, he's going to hurt Jeremy and I can't allow that to happen – I can't lose anyone else," Elena sighed, sitting down on the sofa. Stefan opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by his older brother entering the room, baby Gilbert in tow.

"So it's sorted, we're doing this, no backing out _– Elena,"_ Damon looked at her pointedly, causing her to glare straight back at him.

"We are doing this Damon, what makes you so sure it will be _me _who backs out?" She snapped at the raven haired vampire who rolled his eyes.

"Your humanity _always_ gets in the way and you, Stefan, your humanity is _killing_ you," He replied, crossing his arms.

"Sorry we can't all be _dicks_ like you," Stefan growled. His brother was becoming more tedious by the hour.

"Guys we're doing this, leave the pettiness at home, let's sort this plan," Jeremy said, tired of all the fighting. They had to be prepared; it wasn't going to be easy, taking down _an Original._

* * *

Kol didn't remember much. One minute, he was on his way to meet his older brother Nik, and the next, he had stakes and vervain in his back as he was enveloped into a world of darkness. Honestly, Mystic Falls, you couldn't go _anywhere_ in the town without being jumped or murdered, it was _ridiculous._

"Come on pretty boy, wake up."

God, he could tell already from the overly smug tone that it was the eldest _Salvaloser;_ he didn't even _need _to open his eyes. Yet he did anyway. He took in his surroundings – obviously the cellar in the Boarding House. It was dark and dank, and it reeked of death. Kol remembered his brother Elijah mentioned being kept in there, not a pleasant experience for anyone. Kol was tied to a titanium chair, iron rod through his stomach and arms held down by stake dipped in vervain and White Oak ash. He could feel both toxins coursing through his body, in the race to reach his _dead _heart.

What surprised the youngest Original most was the fact that not only was Damon Salvatore there, but also his younger brother Stefan, the Doppelganger wench Elena and her younger brother, the wannabe hunter Jeremy. It was like a _really_ bad episode of CSI, and Kol just wanted to laugh out loud at the whole thing. If they thought they would get him to talk, they were wrong. He had spent most of his 1000+ years out of the coffin to know that telling your torturer everything got you nowhere.

"What do you want with Jeremy?" Elena asked, looking everywhere but directly at him.

Silence.

_Coward, he thought. The Doppelganger can hardly even handle it, what a waste of a vampire._

"What do you know about Silas?" Damon asked, a smug look on his face as he shoved another iron rod into Kol's stomach, causing him to grunt in pain.

Again, silence.

"If you don't talk, we'll just kill you," Jeremy glared at the Original, who raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging. _He wasn't afraid of the Salvalosers or the Gilbabies._

"Fine, you don't want to talk? Even better for us," Damon grinned, disappearing out the door of the cellar, before reappearing an instant later, a young woman in tow. She was small but exuded power, Kol could feel it crackling as she entered the small room. Ah, a witch, now things were about to get interesting.

"A new witch, hm? Bonnie didn't want to help you in your pathetic schemes?" Kol taunted, looking directly at Elena, who backed up into Damon's arms. Kol enjoyed seeing her squirm under his intense stare, she needed to realise what she was doing was wrong.

"Cassandra, you know what to do, cast the spell," Stefan muttered, handing the witch candles. _He doesn't look too invested in all this torture stuff, _Kol thought amusedly.

"Turn over your hand vampire," The witch snarled, unsheathing a large and very sharp knife.

"Only if you ask _nicely_ darling," Kol waggled his eyebrows and the witch, Cassandra, shot him a disgusted look.

Grabbing his hand, she made a large, deep incision along his palm, allowing the blood to run and drip into a pentagram on the floor that had been made of salt and candles. This wasn't just any magic, this was _severe_ Expression. Holding his palm in place, the witch began to chant in Latin.

"Spiritus Spiritus frustraretur. Opprimere, diaboli. Infice eum. Spiritus Spiritus frustraretur. Opprimere, diaboli. Infice eum. Spiritus Spiritus frustraretur. Opprimere, diaboli. Infice eum. Spiritus Spiritus frustraretur. Opprimere, diaboli. Infice eum. Spiritus Spiritus frustraretur. Opprimere, diaboli. Infice eum."

A bright white light echoed from the centre of the Pentagram, splaying across the whole room before disappearing above Kol. The candles that had once been so fiery and lit were now extinguished and the salt had completely disappeared from the marking on the floor. For the first time, Kol was scared, he wanted his brother. He knew the witch had called upon spirits and something about the Devil and infection. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

"It is done, get him out of here quickly, he is infected," Cassandra announced coldly, before she got up and left the room.

"Quick, Jeremy, grab his legs, I'll grab his arms," Stefan directed, as Damon smirked whilst pulling out the stakes and rods from Kol's body. None too gently, they lifted the Original, who was drifting in and out of consciousness and set him down at their door. Moments later Damon and Elena came up the stairs, looking very pleased with themselves.

"I say we leave him at the front of Klaus' mansion," Elena piped up, much more confidently.

"Good idea, let's go partners in crime," Damon smirked, holding the door open for them all. This was a good plan, or so he thought.

* * *

The last thing Klaus expected when he opened the front door of his mansion was to see his little baby brother lying half dead on the ground, chest covered in blood and blood pouring from his mouth. He was a ghostly white colour and absolutely roasting – but vampires didn't get sick, especially _not_ Originals. Picking him up gently, Klaus flashed into Kol's room, laying him down on his massive bed softly.

"Rebekah, Elijah!" He called out, worry evident in his voice. At once, his baby sister and eldest brother came bursting in through the door, shock immediately crossing their faces as they took in the sight of their young brother on the bed.

"What the hell happened Nik?" Rebekah gasped, instantly sitting down beside the pair on the bed.

"I don't know - he was at the front door like this!" Klaus snapped, _it wasn't like he'd done it to his little brother._

"It is witchcraft, you Niklaus, you can feel it in the air too," Elijah spoke calmly but they all could see the panic and worry in his eyes.

"Elijah come on, we need to get that Bennett witch, I am assuming it wasn't her that did this to him. This is severe Expression," Rebekah jumped up, pulling on her older brother's hand.

"Look after him Niklaus, we shall not be long," Rebekah added softly, giving her older brother and twin brother one last glance before disappearing with Elijah. The bed moved gently as Kol began to stir, moaning slightly as he raised a hand to his head. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the brightness and his new surroundings.

"Nik?" He asked quietly, looking at the familiar face of the Original Hybrid before him.

"It's me Kol, I'm here," Klaus murmured.

"What happened?" He added.

"I was on my way to meet you and then I blacked out. When I came around I was in the cellar of the Salvatore Boarding House, tied to a chair with stakes coated in vervain and White Oak ash in my arms and iron rods through my chest. It was the two Gilberts and the two Salvatores. They asked about Silas and the Hunters but I said nothing. They brought in this witch – Cassandra, I think – you probably know her Nik, what with you being a witch whore," Kol smirked, eyes twinkling in his usual playful way. _Of course the idiot would be dying and would still find the time to make jokes._

"Ha ha Kol, carry on," Klaus gave him a look, to which Kol responded by waggling his eyebrows.

"The witch had this pentagram of candles and salt set up on the floor. She took my blood and did some spell – something about the spirits calling on the Devil to infect me," He shrugged, breaking into a coughing fit. Looking at his hands his eyes widened and Klaus took hold of them, pulling them towards him – _blood._

"Do you know the spell?" Kol asked, and for the first time, his older brother could hear the fear in his voice.

"I do, it's used to torture vampires, it is used for us older ones to recreate how the younger ones react to werewolf bites," Klaus sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Will ! – will I _die?"_ Kol questioned in a small voice.

"No. Of course not, I would never let that happen," Klaus stated firmly, noting how his brother automatically relaxed.

"Elijah and Rebekah have gone to get Bonnie Bennett, she will help you," Klaus added, watching his brothers eyes light up. He knew he had a thing for the Bennett witch.

"You fancy her Kol," Klaus smirked.

"Fine, I do, she's _beautiful._ But she hates us and I doubt she'll even save me. Why would she?" Kol sighed, relaxing back on the bed. He was feeling absolutely horrible now, the first time he had been sick in a long while. His eyes were burning, his head felt like it had been repeatedly smashed into a wall and his throat was raw and felt like sandpaper. He could feel and taste the blood he had coughed up and it made him feel sick to his stomach. Seeing his brother's disgusted face, Klaus flashed to the kitchen, wetting a towel with cold water and grabbing a glass of water for him.

"Here, drink, and put this on your forehead," Klaus smiled, passing his brother the items, who accepted them gratefully.

"What's this? The Original Cold Hybrid smiles _and _cares? Someone take a photo," Kol chuckled painfully and Klaus even joined in, but he was watching his brother's every movement.

"I promised Always and Forever Kol, just because you weren't there doesn't mean I didn't include you too," He said solemnly.

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?" Kol rasped, coughing more blood. He was getting paler by the minute and Klaus could only pray that his brother and sister arrived with the Bennett witch in tow soon.

"I'm not gonna let you die. Period," Klaus growled, shaking his head at the baby Original. He had looked out for him when they were growing up, Kol was the youngest boy, Rebekah's twin brother, and he needed protected from Mikael. Niklaus couldn't lose another brother, especially not his little baby one. The one with the messy copper hair, dark eyes, the charming smile, the boyish grin and childlike innocence, the one that had all the women falling to their knees for him – he couldn't lose _him._

* * *

It didn't take very much to persuade Bonnie Bennett to help Kol Mikaelson. He was dying, in the most horrific way and the thought of never seeing him again terrified her – she _had_ to do something. She agreed straight away to help the Originals, something that surprised the worried pair at her door.

When she arrived at the Mansion, Elijah told her which room to go to, directing the way before excusing himself and Rebekah to go and _take care of matters._ Bonnie didn't want to think about exactly what that entailed, but she could honestly say she _didn't _care if they snapped Damon Salvatore's neck. _He was a dick._ Stopping outside what she had guessed was the correct room, Bonnie paused to listen to the voices, hoping they weren't paying too much attention and hadn't heard her racing heartbeat.

"Do you remember when you took me out riding for the first time when we were human in the New World?" Kol asked Klaus, both chuckling at the memory.

"Yes I remember, you were only about six and you were a natural. Convinced everyone you were going to be a strong Viking Warrior when you were older. You used to take mine and Elijah's swords and play with Rebekah, until of course one of you stormed off in a huff at the thought of losing," Klaus added, causing both brothers to burst into laughter. Bonnie smiled at the human gesture, before knocking on the door and walking in to sit on the end of the bed.

"Miss Bennett, thank you," Klaus sighed quietly in relief and she acknowledged him with a nod and small smile.

"Come on Kol, we leave you alone for two hours and you go get yourself kidnapped, tortured and spelled to your death bed. Jesus, they can't take you anywhere," Bonnie rolled her eyes and Kol smirked, grinning cheekily at her.

"Can you help him?" The Hybrid asked her urgently.

"Yes I can, here hold out your hand," Bonnie told Kol, who silently passed her his hand. _He has really soft hands and long fingers, wow Bonnie, stop, and he's dying, concentrate._ Chanting in Latin, both brothers watched the young witch carefully. A burst of light shot out from Kol's hand and disappeared as quickly as it had come. He began taking deeper breaths and sitting up on the bed before Bonnie reluctantly let go of his hand.

"It is gone. She had placed an infection of the Devil into your bloodstream, but it has been - exorcised I guess? - now. You'll be fine Kol," She smiled at him and he gave her another cheeky grin, dimples showing. She sat back, still smiling as the brothers embraced tightly. _Family above all – Always and Forever._


End file.
